


Two Girls, One Costume

by KeliraTelian



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ridiculous Situation, Romance, Sweat, f/f - Freeform, how would this ever happen, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeliraTelian/pseuds/KeliraTelian
Summary: Misaki and Kanon find themselves in a tight situation.





	Two Girls, One Costume

Misaki was hot. Misaki was uncomfortable. Misaki was inside Michelle. Normally those first two followed naturally from the third. She was used to it. She didn’t even mind it anymore. She might even say she liked it. However right now she had another issue. She wasn’t alone inside Michelle. For reasons better left unexamined, right now inside the big pink Michelle bear costume along with her was Hello Happy World’s blue haired drummer, Matsubara Kanon. It was amazing they both fit inside, though it was certainly a tight fit. An incredibly tight fit in fact. Kanon was facing Misaki, their bodies pressed together. Misaki was valiantly trying to ignore the soft mounds pressed against her own much more modest chest. Each of Kanon’s breaths sent warm air across Misaki’s face, she knew her own was doing the same to Kanon. She wondered if it made Kanon feel the same way Misaki felt right now.

Clearly, they should get out of the costume, unfortunately mere moments after this unfortunate incident had commenced, the door to the rehearsal room had banged open and two whirlwinds of energy had stormed inside. “Kanon!” A cheery voice rang out. “Oh, Michelle! You’re here early, where’s your friend?” Misaki couldn’t suppress a sigh at that, even now. Kanon’s forhead lightly touched her own, she could almost feel Kanon’s lips, just a few centimeters away. What was Kanon doing?

“Where’s Kano-chan-senpai?” Hagumi’s voice joined Kokoro’s. Misaki’s mind raced to try and come up with a reason to get those two out of the room. “Oh, I see her bags! Did she go to the restroom?”

“Y-Yes!” Misaki tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible. Her heart was racing incredibly fast. She could feel Kanon’s pounding as well. She hoped Kanon was doing alright. It was very hot in the costume, even more with the two of them. It would be bad if she fainted. “She said she’d be back in a few minutes.” Kanon’s head completely blocked the view holes in the Michelle mask, so she couldn’t see anything, and it was so dark that Kanon’s face was at best a faint outline. Could she walk? Could she get to the live house’s restroom, so they could get out?

Just then Kanon’s arms came up and wrapped around Misaki. The drummer pulled on Misaki, pressing their bodies together even more. Misaki was wearing a sports bra and spandex shorts, her normal outfit for being in Michelle. Kanon had taken off her dress, since it wouldn’t have fit inside properly, but underneath she’d been wearing regular underwear. Misaki had dutifully looked away and thus totally didn’t know that it was a pale green with white lace trim and ruffles. Really. She had. She felt her stomach press up against Kanon’s, and it was all she could do not to react. “Kanon what are you doing?” she whispered it as quietly as possible, though it came out sounding more like a hiss.

“Misaki-chan…its so hot…” Oh no, the heat was getting to her. She had to do something. Her mind raced, but between the heat of the costume and the sensation of Kanon’s body pressed against her own she struggled to come up with anything. Just then the door banged open for a second time.

“Greetings! A fleeting wind has brought me once more to this fated place!” Kaoru. Now all three of the dummies were here. They were screwed. Completely and totally. “Ah, I see Michelle has already graced us with her presence, but I note the lack of a certain lovely princess.” Misaki really didn’t need to be reminded of that event right now. It was hard enough dealing with this without the single most embarrassing moment of her life being brought up. Kokoro and Hagumi started chatting excitedly with Kaoru, their exact words blowing past Misaki. Kanon’s breathing was becoming ragged. Fine. Enough was enough she’d just take the head off and deal with the consequences. “Oh, Michelle, is there anything you’d like to drink?” Misaki’s arms were half raised when Kaoru’s words registered.

“Oh, uh. Just a bottle of water. Could you bring one for Kanon-san as well?”

“Very well, water for the bear and the princess! Come along, Kokoro, Hagumi. I have things to discuss with you.” With that, Kaoru opened the door and left, Kokoro and Hagumi along with her. Was it possible? Had Kaoru figured out something was up and got those two out of the way? Impossible! Kaoru wasn’t that perceptive. Was she? Misaki brushed the thought away. She reached up and pulled off the head of the Michelle costume. It popped off and fresh, cool air struck her face. It felt like she’d been in there for hours, when it had probably been less than ten minutes.

Kanon’s light-blue hair was matted to her face with sweat. Her eyes were open but a little unfocused. “Kanon-san. Kanon-san!” Misaki called to her while trying to work the zipper to undo the rest of the outfit. She finally got it open, the costume collapsing into a heap at their feet. Kanon still had her arms around Misaki, but she was clearly struggling to stand. Misaki grabbed Kanon and lifted her into a princess carry. The girl was lighter than Misaki expected, and she quickly moved her to the sofa against the wall. “Kanon-san I’m sorry.” Misaki wasn’t even sure why she was apologizing.

“No, its alright. It was my idea.” Kanon’s breathing had stabilized and her eyes focused on Misaki. “Did you like it?”

Misaki blinked in confusion. “Like what?”

“Being close. To me.” Kanon smiled. “I could feel your heartbeat, Misaki-chan.” Kanon placed her hands over her own heart. Misaki suddenly realizing that Kanon was still only wearing her bra and panties. She started to look away. “No, Misaki-chan. Look. I want you to look.” Kanon’s face was red, and not just from the lingering heat of the costume.

“Kanon-san I…” Misaki didn’t even know what to say.

“That night on the boat. When you did that confession of love. I liked it. It made me feel good. That someone would think that way about me.” Kanon sat up. “I know Kaoru forced you to do it, but I wanted it to be real.” Kanon looked up at Misaki, who’s mouth was slack at what she was hearing. “I love you, Misaki-chan.”

“I…I…” Misaki felt like she’d be hit between the eyes with a guitar. Was this real? Was Kanon still suffering from the heat? No, Kanon’s eyes were firm and determined. “I love you too, Kanon.” She realized she was staring right into Kanon’s cleavage as she said it, and turned her face away, blushing.

“Misaki-chan!” Kanon leaped up and hugged Misaki. The sudden impact caused Misaki to lose her balance. Before they could topple onto the floor, Misaki managed to alter their direction and instead they landed on the sofa, with Kanon on top of Misaki, still clinging to her. “I’m so happy, thank you, Misaki-chan!” Misaki was still unsure if she was dreaming.

“It feels like a dream, Kanon-san.” Kanon gave her a look at use of the honorific. “Kanon.” The blue haired girl smiled. “How do I know I won’t wake up and discover that I fell asleep inside Michelle?” Misaki reached up and wrapped her arms around Kanon, pulling their bodies even closer together.

“They say a kiss will wake someone from a dream.” Kanon’s words barely registered with Misaki when their lips met. It felt like electricity coursing through her body. All the feelings from touching Kanon, amplified a hundred times. Kanon pulled away. “So, did you wake up?” She was clearly struggling to keep from giggling.

“Kanon I-“ Misaki was cut off by a sound from the other side of the room.

“While true love knows no boundaries, you lovebirds should know that Kokoro and Hagumi will be back in five minutes.” Kaoru had stuck her head into the room. Misaki and Kanon almost leapt off the couch, their faces bright red, but Kaoru had already closed the door. The two girls glanced at each other, and then as if what they were wearing finally registered, they scrambled for their clothes. Well, Kanon for her clothes, Misaki for the Michelle costume. Kanon got her dress on in record time and helped Misaki get back into the bear. Just before putting on the mask, Kanon reached out and touched Misaki’s cheek.

“After practice. Let’s talk, ok?” Misaki nodded in response, then Kanon leaned up and pecked her on the lips softly. “It’s a promise.”

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> No I will not explain how they ended up like that.
> 
> I also have no apologies about the title.


End file.
